


Aleksei’s book of one shots

by Emoslytherin04



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Logince - Freeform, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:53:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25102726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emoslytherin04/pseuds/Emoslytherin04
Summary: Heads up, this is probably shit, although I’m told it’s not. I take any fandoms, and I do write NSFW, but I’m not very good.
Relationships: Logan x Roman, Princey x Logic
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

Heyoooooo!  
I’m alex! Welcome to my one shot book! I’ll take requests, so you can dm me on insta @bisexualeksei or comment below! Love you all!


	2. This chapter is softer than a marshmallow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So, thanks to my friend reese, for giving me this prompt! You have always been there in my boredom, so here’s a little thank you gift!  
> @gumdrop21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The prompt was:  
> them sitting by a campfire and just confiding in one another, just their life and problems and being   
> s o f t

“Hey, kiddos?” Patton asked, standing up.  
“Yeah, pat?” I looked up at him from my perch on the log next to Logan.   
“I think I'm going to go to bed-“ he paused, “er, I don’t know if the RV counts as a bed..”  
“What, the RV? I thought you were sharing a tent with Virgil? Deceit and Lo were supposed to share the RV, and Remus and I were sharing a tent!”  
“Oh,” Patton turned red, ‘I’m umm, kinda switched with-”  
”Patton, my dear,” deceit’s voice called out, and I saw him step into the firelight, bundled to the T in multiple sweaters and a scarf, “I’m not freezing,” his arms snaked(haha) around the short man’s waist, “You said you weren’t going to help me keep warm,”  
“It’s like 60 degrees out,” I cocked my head to the side.  
“It’s not because I’m cold blooded, you insssssolent idiot!’ Deceit was shaking, and I kind of felt bad.   
“I wasn't aware you actually had such traits of reptiles,” Logan said, looking intrigued, I smiled softly to myself at his curiosity.  
“Yesssss,” Deceit hissed out, and then nuzzled his beanie clad head into the crook of Patton's neck. He sighed slightly in relief and Patton chuckled a little and shot us a look of soft happiness, and then brought deceit’s hand to his lips and kissed it.  
”Oh my stars!” He cried, wrapping his hands around deceit’s hand, “Janus! You’re freezing!” He said goodnight, and then, pulling the snake boi into him, he went to his tent,  
“So, we’re sharing a tent?” I said awkwardly. Although Logan and I had reached what we considered ‘dating’ which was really just he and I spending time together working on our respective projects, me on songs for the next video, and him on whatever astronomical phenomena he wished to write his next research paper on. Still, not talking had become wonderful and the silence had become welcoming. Logan hadn't been one for physical affection, since he knew not of its purpose, his words not mine.   
Shooting him a look, I leaned into him and he stiffened, visibly concerned. I raised his arm and put it around my shoulder and i closed my eyes on contentment.  
“Tell me something interesting,” I said quietly.  
“There are roughly eight-hundred-quadrillion times more ways to shuffle a deck of cards than atoms on Earth,” Logan said.  
“Atoms are those things that Einstein discovered right?”  
“While he proved their existence…” Logan continued talking, but I tuned out, just enjoying the deep, calming sound of his voice.   
“Hey, Logan?” I asked after he went silent, “do you know what love is?”  
“Well, roman,” he breathed in, paused, and breathed out, “i am aware of the concept, but up until only recently was I aware of the feeling…”  
“Oh, well, I hope you know, I have that feeling towards you.” I said it, and looked down, face turning red. He was stiff against my side and I cursed myself for making such a stupid and rash decision.  
“Today, I learned a new phrase,” Logan said quietly, relaxing slightly, “solicitude”  
“What does that mean, you walking dictionary?” I said, slightly snarky  
“I’m not a dictionary, Roman, my form is that of a human,”  
“Yes,” I sighed deeply, “what does the word mean?”  
“Caring for someone very deeply, Roman” he laid his head on top of mine, “I may be quite uninformed in terms of this whole, emotions, topic, but I know for sure that Love is not a large enough word to encompass what I feel when I am in your company.” My face went red and I smiled.  
“Well, I solicitude you,” i said proudly.  
“That’s not how you use it,”  
“Why’d you have to ruin my proclamation of love!”  
“But wasn’t love the word we were trying to avoid?”  
“Ugh, I just,” i pulled back and kissed him, “shut up!” I said, pulling back. His face was that of shocked and I had to stop myself from busting out in laughter.  
“I- uh” Logan was speechless, “what in the name of Crofters was that?”  
“Umm, affection?”  
“For… scientific reasons, I need you to do it again.”  
So I did


	3. Cold-Blooded Competition Part one

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roman and Remus are both head over heels for a certain snake.   
> So, logan helps them out a little  
> That's all im telling you.  
> Although, thanks to   
> @Local.remus_sanders on insta for the idea!

Remus walked down the hallway, hips swaying to the beat of the music blasting from his airpods. He was vibing all the way, and there was nothing he wanted to change. He removed his keys from his fanny pack and started to unlock his door, which thomas had begrudgingly allowed him to paint aggressive neon green and black. The soft yellow and black door to his right opened, and Janus stepped out, dressed dapper as usual in a yellow dress shirt, black jeans, black and yellow snakeskin pattern vans, and a black blazer with pale grey-purple lining. His long golden brown hair was pulled back into a ponytail under his black fedora. His mismatched eyes scanned Remus' face. 

"Good morning, Dayglo," Janus remarked, taking in Remus' outfit. Remus was wearing bright green spandex leggings, black tennis shoes, and a black tank top slit down the sides with the words "The kind of mind you'd only find in hell" written in red. Janus turned back around to shut and lock his door.

"Morning, Janus!" Remus looked him up and down, "You know, the hat seems a little bit extra, doesnt it?" Janus struck an overdramatic offended pose (you know which one *sassy gasp*).

" _Never_ " he drawled with a smirk. Janus had a dimple on the left side of his face. The other was covered in multicoloured spots, ranging all over the skin-colour spectrum, that remus thought looked like scales. They were fascinating, along with Janus' eyes, the left one brown, the right one a bright yellow"

"I think I like you better without it," remus said, snatching it up and placing it on his own head, "Among other things," Remus let his eyes do a very thorough once over of janus that was, in his mind, many minutes overdue.

"Well I could say the same," Janus said, smirking at Remus as he walked down the hallway.

"Wh- You what?" remus asked after him, still wearing his hat.

* * *

Roman sat on the patio of the small cafe, reviewing this week's script. It was absolutely amazing, and he couldn't get over it. He was already in love with Micah, and wanted to know more about his friends. He knew it was silly, but his brain was wondering how much fanart he'd get of this one. The last one, with Prince Nico, had so many fan edits, he found himself starting to simp slightly for the character he portrayed. 

"Excuse me, Kind sir but is this spot taken?" a smooth voice asked,

" _never_ ," Roman replied, still rereading the script for the 17th time, "But it seems you've stolen the one in my heart as well,"

"Laying it on a little thick, aren't we, Princey?" Janus asked, leaning back slightly in his chair.

"I'm an actor," Roman said, still refusing to look at the utterly gorgeous human being sitting across from him, "what did you expect?"

"Touche, monsieur," Janus replied as the waitress approached, "Lemon tea and a blueberry lemon scone, please, ma'am," Janus said.

"And I'll take a raspberry tea with two sugars and two red currant muffins, please," Roman siad, flashing the waitress a winning smile. She blushed heavily, 

"Ohmigods! it's _you!_" she exclaimed, "SirSingsALot! I can't believe I'm serving Prince Ro!" She squealed happily and roman shot her a wink,

"Well you are," he said, turning on the charm and not seeing janus' eyebrow slightly twitch. He showered her in compliments and about two minutes later, she rushed off, practically screaming in joy.

"Still _quite_ the charmer, aren't we?" He asked, raising an eyebrow, but not any suspicion.

"I try," Roman shot Janus a wink, feeling his heart go light

"Let's get to work, hmm?" Janus asked, pulling out his own meticulously labelled and marked version of roman's script.

* * *

Logan was sitting at his laptop, typing out his newest vocab words into his self-made duolingo-esque program when he heard a knock. he stood and opened the door to see Roman standing in the doorway, blushing.

"And to what do I owe the pleasure?" Logan asked cooly, pushing up his glasses,, kyoya-style.

"I need your advice,"

"Oh what matter?"

"I love Janus!" Roman whispered, shoving Logan in the door and shutting it behind him.

"That is nothing new," Logan replied.

"Yeah But how do I get him to like me back?" Roman draped himself dramatically across Logan's couch

"Its odd that your brother came in here for the same reason about an hour ago," Logan mused

" He what?!? " Roman shot up.

"Hey! That was in confidence!" Remus cried, crawling out from under the couch

"what were you going down there?" Roman said

" Eavesdropping, " 

"I have an idea?" Logan stated, " compete for him if you both want him, "

Remus smiled while Roman paled, "You think it will work?" he asked

"Its worth a try," Logan replied.


	4. The Rise part I, The Rise Of the Duke

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> janus is bad at feelings

"Remus?” There was a knock on the green side’s door.

“What do you want, bitch?” Remus asked, still holding back from what he could say to Janus.

“To talk to you,” Janus replied, voice starting to sharpen,

“Ah yes,” Remus said angrily from his dumpster, the one place in his room he allowed mess, “As if it wasn’t something you could do  _ before _ going to the others?”

“You have to understand,” Janus said, “You of all people know how much I’ve been working for this,”

“Okay, then go!” Remus shouted, “i don’t give a flying fuck! You didn’t care about me when you decided to go to my brother, did you?”

“Remus!” Janus said, cutting him off, “You don’t understand-“

“Yep! Here he is again ladies and gentlemen! The two faced snake bitch who can’t get any of his shit straight! Let alone himself!” Remus realised he was starting to cross into dangerous territory but he was so angry he didn’t care. He stood up, crawled out of his comfort zone, literally, and stomped over to the door, spouting off insults like he was a fucking faucet, and he was going to run until he was dry. “You Simply must be involved somehow, huh? From keeping me under wraps, suppressing me until i was  _ too _ strong for you and then manipulating me into thinking that you were letting me free! You think I didn’t fucking notice that, Yellow?” He flung open the door and looked Janus in the eyes. Janus looked unamused, like he was watching a child throw a tantrum.

“Were you getting too strong for me? Or was it that I simply didn’t care?” Janus asked, tilting his head to the left and raising his brows.

“I bet everyday was a little harder for you, wasn’t it!?” Remus laughed maniacally, “Because you could feel my powers grow? Yeah, i felt that too! How else do you think I finally got Virgil up there in the first place?”

“ we both know you  _ didn’t _ get virgil up there. Virgil did,”

“There you go! Babying him again! Did ever occur to you that I’m still the youngest?” Remus’s eyes flashed angrily, “I’ve been trying to impress you for years! I took on green because of your scales! I was the one who tried to help you stay concealed! But  _ noooo _ ,” remus drug it out, “You thought it was all you! You’re some big curing riot huh? Well do I look like a clown to you?!?!’

“Yes,” Janus answered smoothly, which made Remus scream angrily.

“And yet you want to help thomas! You can’t even accept one simple fact about yourself,” Remus spat the words at Janus, “You are a manipulator who cannot and will not be loved. I loved you once, but never again! Not after you left me, and the worst part is, you called me  _ EVIL _ ?” Remus had tears pricking at the back of his eyes, but didn’t let them come to the surface, “You’re the evil one janus, always have been always will be!  _ You’re  _ the villain, not Me, not Roman, not Virgil!  **_YOU_ ** ,” Remus reared back and punched him in the face, striking the scaly side with startling precision, and knocking Janus back. The lying side looked up at Remus with a look of amusement, bordering on agitation.

“Are you done yet?” He asked coolly.

“Yes,” Remus growled, “With you,”

The door slammed shut and Janus’s face crumpled. He held the side of his face gingerly, realising just how hard remus had punched him. This was...the most sane Janus had ever seen the embodiment of Thomas’s dark thoughts, and he was concerned. His tongue darted out as a new smell tinted the air, a coppery metallic smell...blood.

Remus was crying. The scent mixed with a smell of salt and then Janus felt it sliding against his scales. 

So was he.

Leaning up against the hallway wall, Janus sat with his head in his hands, allowing the feeling to wash over him. He felt totally alone. Though Patton and Thomas had accepted him, he had brutally wounded his chances with the others over time and now, he was positive he had ruined this relationship with the one person who had stayed constant.

Remus leaned back against the wall, blood running down his face as he cried. He watched the droplets patter against his now exposed arms. He decided then and there he wouldn’t listen to what anyone had to say, he would show thomas what true creativity was like, and what thomas could do if remus took over. Remus smiled widely, allowing the feeling of pure excitement rush over him as he imagined the possibilities. He was going to change Thomas’ life and there was nothing anyone could do to stop him.


End file.
